


Cover Art for 'Secrets and Revelations' by Hisstah

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Cover Art for My Favourite Stories [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Hisstah's 'Secrets and Revelations', first story in her Secrets and Revelations Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for 'Secrets and Revelations' by Hisstah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hisstah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisstah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Secrets and Revelations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548271) by [Hisstah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisstah/pseuds/Hisstah). 



> This cover art is for the first story in Hisstah's wonderful AU series Secrets and Revelations. Go. Read. You'll be happy that you did.


End file.
